User blog:BenFugman/I Used To Have A Girlfriend
Some of you out there may be aware that I had a girlfriend. Had is the correct tense, because now that woman has become a horrible tattoo artist's sketchbook. She has a few peices of good professional art on her skin, one of which she has talked extensively about getting covered up. I really hope she's changed her mind about that, because she's already going to be getting the rest of her body flooded with sketchy looking sketchbook quality dketchwork like this. I should relinquish all attachment to the situation, she's not my girlfriend anymore, she's dating a crusty old loked out G. I need to let go, when she sends me pictures of her new sketchy tats, I need to be competely indifferent. I shoud be out trying to crush mad pussy, and ass. Or else I should put more time into my writing. But this just makes me feel so sick, and maybe even a bit enraged.... Girl dumps me on the Fourth of July because she wants to be with this skunkheaded Loco-wangster thar's friends with her cancerous tumor of an uncle, who never approved of me, but approves of her relationship with his gross bubby. The way I hear it her uncle sends picture of his deformed genitalia to all the girls in her peer group. So, of course he prefers his neice dating someone closer to his age. I'm glad now that my ex girlfriend never took any interest in my writing, because it means she will probably never read this blog. I've only gotten a little writing done on the stories I'm working on, and have hardly been active on this wiki since she intially started hinding that she was gonna break up with me. I've been trying to just move on, but when I woke up to the picture I added to this blog entry on Facebook messenger this morning, I don't know, I felt like I had to say something and I couldn't say it to her. I want her to be happy, there was a time I thought that she wanted me to be happy too. Maybe I was mistaken, maybe the way I feel right now is exactly what she wants. Most people who see this probably won't care, some of you will just laugh at me. Some people may not think this is a valid blog post, but goddammit this is all I can think about at this moment, and this is the only place where I can put it that she probably won't see it, but someone still might. Nobody checks out my dA unless I send them there anymore, so I can't put this rant there and expect anyone to read it. If you do happen to read this, I wanna know, am I being unreasonable? The guy says he loves her, but he's such a greasy skunk. At first she wanted to hook up with him while still with me, I wasn't having it. The way I saw it at that point was, like, he ecpected something in return for his "free" cruddy tattattoo work. That's still how it seems, only now he expects love too. And now he gets to use her even more as a pracpractice space for his sub-par skills. Do I need to chill, or is my frustration justified? Category:Blog posts